Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey
Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey (also known as Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-a-Rooney) is the season finale in Season 3 of Jessie and is a crossover with Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. It aired on November 28, 2014. This crossover scored 3.5 million viewers. Plot Jessie and the kids head to Hawaii for Christmas. Parker and Joey Rooney from Liv and Maddie also get into the Christmas spirit! Cast Jessie *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Liv and Maddie *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney Guest Stars *Maia Mitchell as Shaylee Michaels *Amy Hill as Keahi *Wayne Wilderson as Kevin Randolf Quotes Trivia *Stay Stuck glue from Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation is used to prank Bertram in this episode. *Three of Jessie's previous acting career failures are referenced by the Ross children: improv troop expulsion, fired from that understudy role and almost burned down the set of that infomercial. *This is the second highest rated episode of Season 3. *This is Jessie's fourth crossover. *This is the second time Hawaii is mentioned on the show. *This is the last episode to air in 2014. *Snow in Hawaii makes a reference to the snow on Hawaii (island)'s mountains (Mauna Loa and Mauna Kea). *The original name for this episode was "Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney". *This is a 1-hour special. *This is the Season 3 finale. * Teen Beach Zombie Hunters is a reference to the DCOM Teen Beach Movie which also stars Maia Mitchell and Kevin Chamberlin. * Unlike other crossovers, the theme song of this episode doesn't mix with the Jessie & Liv and Maddie theme songs due to it not being a real crossover. * Joey mentioned events from Kathy-Kan-A-Rooney when Maddie taught him how to play basketball. * The majority of this episode takes place in Hawaii. * Bertram doesn't appear in New York in this episode. * Liv, Maddie, Karen, and Pete don't appear in this episode. Shaylee mentions the "Rooney family are renting the villa next door." Maddie is referenced in name by Joey when he starts talking about basketball. *Hulacopter is a spoof on a helicopter. *This is the least viewed crossover episode. *This episode was the fifth highest rated program of the night on cable. *Disney Channel gave a contest for this episode by telling people to count how many times Aloha was said in this episode, and choose a winner to win a vacation at Aulani resort. Goofs *Bertram, Zuri, Parker, Emma, Ravi, and Joey almost died from being that close to a volcano. * Jessie said she lost their plane tickets in the pile of origami swans, but they fly private so they shouldn't need plane tickets. *When Emma approaches the gift stand shortly before the volcano becomes active, the flower in her hair is below her ear. A few moments later, it's tucked behind/above her ear, most likely because Peyton corrected the position between takes. *When Ravi explains why the volcano is erupting, Parker doesn’t understand what he is talking about. But in usual Liv And Maddie episodes, Parker is very good at science. Running Gags *Every time Jessie and Shaylee hug Luke randomly pops up and hugs them. * People kept on forgetting Ravi's name and called him Doug. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes